


Submission

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Exquisite Corpse - Poppy Z. Brite
Genre: Bondage, Consent Issues, Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of strange, dark love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highsmith (quimtessence)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Making no money, please don't sue me!
> 
> Thanks, anonymous beta!

From the first time I bound Jay and took him forcefully, I could tell he enjoyed such treatment. He had willingly surrendered to me, after all, even though he had spoken of it as “rape”. I received not only his consent, but his till then unspoken desire and need. 

There was a part of Jay that craved to submit to something or someone darker in nature than himself. All the dominance he held over his boys must have left him drained from time to time.

If giving himself to me was what he wished for, I would happily oblige him.


End file.
